


second guess me

by sieges



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Insecurity, Jealousy, hiroto is a lowkey insecure but ryouhei refuses to tolerate it, implied afuatsu, the jpn representatives in orion are the same ones in the future bc this is sort of a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieges/pseuds/sieges
Summary: Akane is Ryouhei’s first love. That isn’t going to change. Hiroto knows that.





	second guess me

**Author's Note:**

> haihiro is underrated we need more fics about them

Hiroto first learns of her existence unintentionally. There’s a photo of a dark-haired girl in pigtails with bright green eyes tucked in Ryouhei’s wallet, which Hiroto only sees because the bastard owes him money and dismissively told him to just get it from there. She’s pretty, is the first thing Hiroto thinks. The second is that she sort of reminds him of Asuto, with that kind of optimistic and innocent look in her eyes that’s endearing but also kind of grating. 

The third is, _who the fuck. _

“Who’s the chick?” Hiroto asks Ryouhei, who is lounging on the bed, engrossed in whatever he was doing on his phone. Probably playing something, Hiroto doesn’t exactly know. 

“That’s Akane.” Ryouhei says, glancing at it once before returning to his game. 

Hiroto raises an eyebrow. “That’s all?” 

“We grew up together.” Ryouhei answers. Then a pause, like he’s contemplating on whether or not to tell him the next part. Hiroto tries not to be annoyed. “I guess she’s why I started soccer.”

There’s something Ryouhei isn’t saying, but it’s telling in the way he talks about her and the look on his face. It softens, like he’s recalling a fond, well-kept memory that he holds close to his heart. Hiroto isn’t good at reading people, but this, he knows pretty well. It’s how he feels about his childhood memories with his father and his sister, before it became just his sister, and then no one, when she got busy. But the expression on Ryouhei’s face has a tinge of something else, some other kind of affection that Hiroto’s only been recently feeling. 

“You two,” Hiroto starts, and the words come out before he can even properly process them. “You were a thing?”

Ryouhei raises an eyebrow at him, looking momentarily surprised, but then he smirks. “Why? You jealous?”

“No.” Hiroto says, but he doesn’t budge from his position on the floor when Ryouhei reaches over and tugs at his sleeve, trying to get him to come over to the bed. 

“You should stop with your tsundere act.” Ryouhei says. “It isn’t cute.” 

“Like you’re one to talk.” Hiroto huffs, but he eventually relents and comes over. Hiroto settles comfortably by Ryouhei’s side, but it’s reluctant, and Ryouhei, because he notices, looks at him with exasperation. It’s the closest Hiroto will ever get to fondness from the other, because that’s their relationship, and Hiroto realizes he probably shouldn’t get too worked up over this. So what if Ryouhei has a picture of Akane in his wallet? It doesn’t mean that Hiroto is her replacement. They probably aren’t similar enough to be like that anyway. Akane looks . . . nice, for lack of a better word for it, and Hiroto isn’t that at all. If Ryouhei wanted something like that, then he should’ve gone for Asuto, or even Tatsuya. Anyone but Hiroto, who is rough around the edges and not always the brightest person in the room. Hiroto and Ryouhei don’t even have pictures of each other in the first place, because they think it’s too gross for their tastes, and it doesn’t match what their relationship is really about. 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Ryouhei says, even though Hiroto never really asked. “Or, at least, it doesn’t mean the same thing as this.”

“Whatever.” Hiroto rolls his eyes, but even though Ryouhei is vague about it, he understands what he’s getting at, and despite how Hiroto doesn’t want to, the words comfort him. Hiroto gets it. "Okay." And then, “Come here.” He pulls the other above him. Back on the mattress, he reaches up and grabs the back of Ryouhei’s neck to bring him closer. 

“Neighbors?” Ryouhei immediately asks, breath ghosting his face. It smells like his stupid orange toothpaste. At least he brushed his teeth. 

“It’s just Atsuya, I think.” says Hiroto. “The rest of them are at practice.” It’s only the three of them who are more or less indifferent to training unless it’s mandatory, after all. 

There’s a dark look of mischief in Ryouhei’s eyes, one that Hiroto doesn’t miss and makes him immediately grin. “Let’s be loud. Payback for what they did last time.”

And their teammates said Ryouhei and Hiroto being roommates would be a bad idea because they were together. Atsuya and Aphrodi, apparently, are much worse, because Atsuya is loud about everything, and he’s apparently much more of an aloof bastard when his older brother isn’t there to berate him, because he doesn’t listen to anyone and doesn’t have enough shame to stop. Aphrodi, on the other hand, has a non-threatening-but-still-evident superiority complex, so he just thinks the entire ordeal is amusing. Suffice to say, neither of them are sorry about disrupting the sleep of their other teammates in lieu of fully enjoying their many private activities. Welcome to high school. 

“Wow, are you a mind-reader or something?” Hiroto says. 

“Do I look like a fucking mind-reader to you?” Ryouhei retorts.

Hiroto pretends to mull over it. “More like a dumbass, actually.”

Ryouhei rolls his hands, but they’re both grinning, and a second later, they close the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments would be appreciated! hmu on either my [tumblr](https://softpunks.tumblr.com/) or my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/youngwings) if you wanna chat :>


End file.
